rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Front-Runner/@comment-212.159.46.223-20160505184001
Controls: Tilt A, Steering and Brakes Low, TC Off, Steering Sensitivity 2 (legacy of The Gauntlet 4). Online, usually. Level 228 4.1 Goal was only 4.4 miles despite no active bot management. On my first attempt I hit too many Veyrons and both failed to reach the required average speed and covered enough miles to get me into the red damage, just. Repeated with the damage I had and managed to avoid enough Veyrons this time. Reached the required average within the 4.4 miles then stopped and waited out the clock. As others have said, it is only necessary to have reached the required average, once you've done that you can let it drop as low as you like and still pass the challenge. Serviced as car now fully damaged and incapable of reaching the speed target for 4.2. 4.2 Couldn't reach the target speed with 5 L1 upgrades, so panicked and ordered the final two L1 upgrades. Ordered two L2 upgrades as well (tires and body). Retried the next day with, now, 9/26 upgrades and at PR85.2 above recommended PR. The speed target was very easy, so much so that I don't believe I needed all my upgrades. Still hit a lot of walls in the corners and spent a lot of time sliding in the infield. Lapped a car towards the end of lap 4 so got the green flag. Finished in 3rd place but still passed the challenge. Used 15 bars of damage. 4.3 Won narrowly despite driving badly. Used 2 bars damage. 4.4 Had a couple of tries at this. Won very easily when I managed to stay on track. Tried to limit my lead on the last lap but still won by a large margin so will likely pay the price on day 5. Car trashed, serviced. 5.1 Still on 9/26 upgrades, PR85.2. Overtook everyone , then allowed PerturB to pass and repassed him until I had the 22 overtakes. Was doing fine until RealRacing stopped responding to tilt, slammed me into a wall, and then crashed entirely. On repeating I must have slowed enough into turn 1 that four cars repassed me as after the turn I'd reached 20/22 passes with three cars in front. Passed them in turn 2 and cruised home, reducing my winning margin before the line to ~250 yards. Used 11 bars damage. 5.2 Target was Bronson Guthry's 251.1mph. Easily hit this on the downhill before the brakes would have come on even with brake assist set to low. Used 6 bars of damage. 5.3 Switched to Tilt B for this one to help avoid excessive speed. 2:02 is plenty of time - I finished in 1:47 without trying too hard. Oops. 7 bars damage, with just one red bar left. Serviced as the car isn't capable of reaching 5.4's target speed. 5.4 Target 251.03mph. The 25 second time limit is irrelevant as even a fully trashed car can manage that, if not the speed target. Couldn't get beyond 249.6. Added brakes L2 to give PR85.7 10/26 and the target reduced to 250.43, managed to reach 250.94 after several tries, so maybe if I had persevered I'd have managed the original target! 5.5 Switched to Tilt B again. Was in first place after turn 2 and cruising with the engine only warm. Built up a huge lead and rolled most of the way downhill to the finish on the final lap to complete ~200 yards ahead. LOLOLOL behind me was on 5:31. Interesting. I've not been actively slowing the bots, and that shows, but also there hasn't been an event yet where slower bots would have made any difference. Probably still to come!